Koishii
by chibisrule943
Summary: Naruto held on dearly to the soft pedals, his love smiling softly as the blond as he spoke in hushed tones. “Naruto-chan, these are Armeria pedals,” he smiled lovingly at the young man he cherished. “Let them represent our love." Yaoi. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**An: **Yo. I'm alive again, _ another story? I know XD. Well I was planning to make this either Itanaru, or KyuuNaru but It could be either way. I made it KyuuNaru though because someone asked for another so I decided to use the plotline of this Manga "_Wanted_" Check it out! Made by the Artist of Vampire Knight it's a One-shot Manga. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** KyuuNaru and any others if you like

**Summary:** Naruto held on dearly to the soft pedals, his love smiling softly as the blond as he spoke in hushed tones. "Naruto-chan, these are Armeria pedals," he smiled lovingly at the young man he cherished. "Let them represent our love."

**Warning:** Yaoi. Male X Male

"Koishii"

Prologue:

Love is a feeling some can never understand. It comes but it never goes, not even when the one you love is thousands of worlds apart. Just like my love. He's what I always wanted, everything about him makes feel warm inside. My chest pounding as I gaze up at the man's ruby eyes. Near him, I know I'll do anything for him.

_This is love_.

"Kyuubi," the blond blushed as he walked after the taller scarlet haired teen. He had stopped near Kyuubi, tilting his head as they ventured a bit away from Sir Jiriya's brothel. He wrinkled his nose in disgust; it had smelled of sweat, and most of all dried semen.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" he chuckled, wondering what the delightful blond of his wanted.

"T-thanks for saving me earlier from...er your uncle, my voice was going to give out any second," he pouted to himself, Kyuubi chuckled at him. Kyuubi had saved the young songstress from a never-ending singing fest. After all, his wretched uncle Jiriya was a sadist. He'd torture the blond anyway possible just to break him. Kyuubi pulled the blond closer to himself.

"No problem Naru-chan...I'd do anything for you," his eyes ventured around the field then he bent over, hands slipping away from the lithe body. Naruto's breath stopped, his skin missing the feel of his crushes'.

"Kyuubi...what are you doing," he trailed off as he saw Kyuubi smashed a flower, crushing it in the palm of his hand. Naruto's eyes widened, biting his bottom lip cutely. "K-Kyuubi!" He didn't like it when innocent flowers were crushed. Kyuubi chuckled, and then took Naruto's hand; the blond blushed as the cherry pedals fell into his palm. The Blond froze, then squeezed his hands shut, holding them dearly to his chest as his love spoke in hushed tones.

"Naru-chan. These are Armeria pedals," he smiled lovingly at the young man he loved, "let them represent our love." He brought Naruto closer, kissing his forehead. Naruto blushed.

Armeria, the flowers of our love...and the only thing I have to keep my faith up. Days later, something happened. It's all a blur to me but all I can remember now is a sail, screaming, and the look of _fear _in the eyes of all the people I've known my entire life. That day my entire life changed.

"Kyuubi!!" Tears ran down Naruto's face, running towards his love that was trapped. Kyuubi glared Naruto's way, not wanting his love's fate to be the same as his own. Being board onto a pirate's ship, the captain known as _Skulls_.

"Naruto, run away!" Kyuubi ordered Naruto; he would not allow his love to be endangered.

He had _lost_ Kyuubi.

--

This is one of 4, no I think 5 projects I'm working on right now. I had a few others that I never posted up but I have no idea if I could use them _ they were NaruIta, another was Madaita and Sasoita? Well I'll work on these fics.

~A KisaIta = domination fic

~Claimings of a teenager

~Kitsune's Possession

~And...er, some project for a friend 's birthday.

I'll work on this, but be patient. I have my own personal problems in my life, like father's recent Surgery and his Bitchy Parents. Also... Koishii is "Wanted" in Japanese I think.

_Chow for now, Yc_


	2. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


	3. Prologue: Edited version

Prologue: (Edited version)

Love is a feeling some may never understand. It may come, but never shall it be erased from within our heart. Even if you and the one of your dreams is a fair distance apart: You still feel that unknown sensation dwell inside you. Yes, what a strange thing love is once it's spread its vines upon you. Be it divine, love is not always merciful to all. _He_ is what my veins seek, yet fate forbids what others do not comprehend. To bed thy _brother_ is sin.

Though this love is sin, are we not allowed to sin at least once in our life? Why am I to repent when others do the same thing without such consequences? I've come now to a conclusion and with it see that in order to feel happiness, sin must follow. His crimson eyes lock upon my own azure and with it an intake of fresh breath. Being so close to him, I feel almost euphoric as I let a soft whisper slip out, the words left unheard except by my own ears:

"_Love is sin."_

"Kurama!" Said teen's gaze fell to the speaker of such words only to see the young Songstress he had saved earlier. The blonde smiled timidly, his cheeks tainted a soft pink color as his lover looked him over. The blonde casually walked over to the scarlet haired lover and he licked his bottom lip in thought. His thoughts clouded with possible scenarios, from thanking Kurama to the Brothel he was just saved from. He wrinkled his nose as the memory of the stench came to him, lingering in his mind even after they had stopped so far from Sir Jiriya's 'business'.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" Questioned Kurama, as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Naruto glared lightly at his lover, and cursed as that was all the blonde needed to melt his heart. To hear such a melodic chuckle from his sweet-heart was really all he needed.

"T-thanks for saving me earlier..er from your uncle," a cute pout grazing his lips, "my voice was going to give out any second if it continued any longer." Kurama let out a smile, lacing his fingers with Naruto's, all the while enjoying the blonde's timid behavior. In truth, if Kurama had not dared save him from the wrath of Jiriya his poor angel would suffer all night. He couldn't let the old pervert run dry his songbird's beautiful voice. If he were stronger, he'd ban all but himself from enjoying that marvelous singing.

"I'd do anything for you," the two gazed adoringly at one another for a minute before Kurama's attention went to the ground; searching for something the blonde could not see but when Kurama found it, his fingers untangled themselves from Naruto's. The blonde almost pouted, but did not say a word, even if his skin had missed the contact of the other.

"Kurama, what ar-," he trailed off as the male tore a flower from the ground, clenching in his hand only the flower bud before he heard a _crunch_. Did his lover just- "K-Kurama!" the blonde flailing around at seeing his lover crush the innocent flower in his palm. He knew it was only a flower, but to him flowers were where beauty lay in a world so plastic. Kurama chuckled once more, capturing a wrist gently in his hand, pulling the blonde closer. When the two were close enough he let the cherry flower petals fall into the blonde's open hand. Naruto's eyes widened at the gesture, and he squeezed his palm shut, holding them dearly to his chest as hushed words left Kurama's lips.

"Naru-chan, these are Ameria petals," he smiled lovingly at the young man he adored, "Let them represent our love." With that, he brought the blonde closer, laying a tender kiss on his forehead. With that one gesture Naruto blushed and realized there could be no one else but this man.

In this kingdom, it had been decided that there could be only one flower that could truly represent what love was. 'Let it be the rarest, and most beautiful,' said the king. No more had the Rose stood in dreams of all, but the famed 'Ameria.' It was all I had to keep my faith up during this time. The time where all I had was lost. It was days after he gave me Ameria. My whole life changed, and all I could do was scream, cry and watch as everything was torn from underneath me.

"Kurama!" he screamed towards his lover whom had fought, but could not escape the fate that had been bestowed upon him. Pirates had come. Raiding the village of everything it was worth and Kurama had stood strong to protect all they cherished. His bravery was for naught as he was not strong enough to conquer the pirates: _Akatsuki._ Kurama glared Naruto's way, willing him with his eyes to just stop as he was led aboard the ship. A name was called, and that was all Naruto had left as the ship left. _Kyuubi_. Could this have been the Captain's name? Then so be it. He would find this 'Kyuubi' and slay him for daring to touch his lover.

He had lost Kurama...for now.

–

Hello followers, I am sorry for the wait but I am going to try working on my old fan-fiction. As I've said before, I'm not that into Naruto right now. At least Fan-fiction wise but I still follow the series through the manga. I won't spoil it for you, but I'll go by how the manga goes in my stories, so if you haven't seen who Tobi was then I advise you to not read this story any longer. I'll update this story when I can but next I'll edit a few other stories then go to the next chapter.

I just thought it'd be best since the original was years ago so I re-vised it by reading through it, and typing out what I think fits better.


End file.
